All About Us
by RosieTheRiddler
Summary: Based loosely on the song All About Us by He Is We ft Adam Young. Draco and Harry have been together for the 6 years after Hogwarts and are still going strong when Harry gets some bad news. A little OOC, character death, slash.


**Hey guys, this is my first drarry story and is influence by the song All About Us by He Is We ft Adam Young. You'll see why later on in the story. Thank guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter stories, films etc etc. Nor do i own the song or whatever.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Nightly walks became part of Draco Malfoy's daily routine since he started Hogwarts. Ever since he was a little boy, he would wander around the Manor when he couldn't sleep, which was most nights. Healers tried stuffing him with potions to deal with his insomnia but nothing would work. When Draco was 12 and he needed to sleep for school, he plucked up the courage to visit a muggle healer in search of a remedy for his insomnia. Unfortunately, the pills he was given reacted badly with his magic and caused him to be deathly ill for several weeks. He then got permission from Headmaster Dumbledore to wander around the 7th floor corridor as for something to do when sleep evades him.

Draco was walking past a row of abandoned classrooms and broom cupboards when he first heard the noise. A soft tune he used to listen to as a child when his father taught him to dance, because a Malfoy must know how to dance impeccably for when they are presented to society.

The music entranced Draco and made him move forward until he was just outside the door to the room where the music flowed from. The door was slightly ajar, letting a stream of yellow light pour from the room. A peak into the room and the blonde was pleasantly surprised with none other than 'The Chosen One' stumbling over his feet, attempting to waltz to the beautiful music. A smile presented itself on Draco's face when Potter got a step right. The smile was gone as soon as it came when the realisation hit Draco that he had just smiled at Potter without causing him embarrassment.

Draco came to the conclusion that Potter was trying to teach himself to dance for the upcoming Masquerade Ball Headmistress McGonagall set up to increase House Unity after Voldemort was defeated a few months ago by The Chosen One himself. Potter was scheduled to open the Ball with a date, but no one knew who he was taking. Speculation said it would be the Weasley girl, but Potter hadn't been seen with her since the previous 7th years returned to finish their education, not getting a chance to when Severus Snape was Headmaster. Of course Draco noticed, he had been watching Potter since they returned, just like he had during his 6th year. When Potter was being held in Malfoy Manor during the war and Draco was asked to identify him, he then realised that he couldn't offer Potter to the Dark Lord. He couldn't imagine a world without that unruly mop of hair or those bright emerald eyes that could keep you entranced for several hours at least. It was the eyes that first brought Draco to the attention that he had a little crush on the Boy Wonder. He caught his eyes during a potions lesson in his 5th year and something changed, a little light went on in those eyes when they spotted Draco's sparkling grey ones. This connection caused Draco's heart to pound loudly in his chest, so loudly he swore Potter could have heard it. But when he saw him in the Manor, his aunt holding his thick locks back, he knew he would never sell him out. His love for Harry had grown over the years, forcing him to keep quiet when asked "Well Draco, is it him?" He tried to convey his distress to Harry when he tried to steal his wand, but it seemed Potter was in too much of a rush to get out and leave Draco to the hands of Voldemort.

The music sped a little, bringing Draco from his thoughts of the years gone past. He edged the door open a little more, trying to get a better view of Potter's short but lean body, when he stepped on a loose floorboard that squeaked louder than the music, causing Harry to turn sharply and catch Draco's eye.

"What do you want?"

"I noticed that you are pretty bad at dancing." Draco replied as he stepped into the unused transfiguration classroom with his famous smirk hiding his emotions.

"Your point?" The sarcasm evident.

"I can dance, you cannot. You are opening the Ball in less than a month. I can lend my services to the needy. The needy being you and your two left feet, as the muggles say." Said the blonde, trying to think of a reason to become close to Potter that hid his true feelings.

"Why would you want to help me? Surely you'd rather see me fall flat on my face in front of most of the school and the Daily Prophet." He said, gesturing towards Draco with his hand whilst cutting off the music with a wave of his hand, displaying the power the 17 year old possessed.

"Would I really do something like that?" Potter raised his brow in an almost Slytherin manner. "Okay, maybe I would have back then. But now I just want to help. To try and repay you back for saving my life. Plus, I'm bored and I want a project."

"Fine. But if this is just a plot to get me to fall flat on my face, I will kill you. It's not like the wizarding world would miss you anyway." Harry missed the flash of hurt that skimmed across Draco's features as he turned to push the tables further out of the way. Draco had come to an understanding that the wizarding world would never accept him because of his name, but to hear Harry say it as if he were part of it, hurt Draco more than Voldemort or his father ever did. He did well to hide his pain when Harry turned back around to face him.

Draco moved into the room slowly, noticing Harry and his poor state of dress. He wore jeans far too big from him with a shirt also too big. His shoes were a pair of muggle trainers that were scuffed and dirty. This had to change.

"First, you need to learn to trust me." Noticing the brunette open his mouth with a witty retort, obviously gaining confidence over the summer, Draco held up his hand to make him wait. "I know that will be difficult, but because you are shorter than me, i will have to lead, if only at first." With a short nod, Harry allowed Draco to continue.

"Second, we will meet here at 8pm every Monday to Friday, and each of those times you will wear your best robes. I can't dance with you if your clothes are 10x bigger than you are."

"Deal." Said Harry.

"Good, now let's get started.**" **Suggested Draco whilst taking off his outer robes and delicately folding them over the closest chair, grimacing at the dust covering it. He moved up closer to Harry, holding out his hands in order for Harry to take them, of which he didn't.

"What do you think you're doing?" bellowed Harry as the blonde, becoming impatient, stepped up to the other boy and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him flush against himself.

"You have got to trust me, Harry." Draco said in a light whisper. "The only thing we will do tonight is learn to trust each other." Proposed Draco, pulling back from Harry and moving to stand away as a light pink dusting his alabaster skin.

"And how do we do that?" Asked Harry

"i've picked up some muggle trust exercises. The only one i can see that would work is falling back into the others arms. The trust is putting "your life" into someone's hands, so to speak." Explained Draco, learning this technique in the quiet of his bedroom when he was 13 and first realised the muggle world fascinated him. His father wasn't to know so he kept it a secret from everyone except his muggle journal in which he wrote down everything knew he discovered about the muggle world. "Now, we'll start with me falling into you so i can show how i do trust you. And hopefully that will encourage you to trust me."

"It will be a long time till i trust the son of a Death Eater" Draco just let it slide, hoping not to show his true hurt from the words Harry had said. He was truly hoping that Harry would soon start to see Draco as a friend after all the dance lessons he needed. That thought was slowly slipping away with every remark Harry made. Didn't he notice how Draco hasn't said anything untoward about his mop of hair or the stupid scar? Did he not notice how Draco didn't go on about his lack of style and pathetic excuse for dancing?

In stead of commenting on Harry's obvious dig to hurt him, Draco moved to stand in front of Potter and turned around so his back was facing him. "I'm going to fall backwards and, i'm hoping, you will catch me."

"Okay then, i'm ready" Said Harry as he held out his arms, intending to not only move them back, but to step back and let Draco fall.

As Draco started to fall back with his eyes firmly close, Harry stepped to the side, watching Draco glide backwards as if in slow motion.

Draco landed with a loud thump followed by a slightly louder crack. His eyes immediately opened and showed pure panic. His eyes sought out Harry's amusement filled ones and felt regret.

He jumped up and had to lean onto one of the tables pushed to the side in order to not fall back down. His head was spinning; he saw multiples of everything, including Harry. He tried to blink everything back into focus and he finally succeeded. As he reached around his head Draco could feel the damp blood soaking into his hair.

He could deal with words. Words had been thrown at him since he was six. His father calling him incompetent, lazy, a ponce. Too girly to be a man in the Malfoy family. "You're going the wrong way boy; the ladies bathroom is over there". At first he would cry, but then he would get called worse. So he learned not to cry. Learned to bottle every single emotion inside to never be let out. But when Harry had purposely moved out the way, knowing Draco would fall back and get seriously injured, Draco had enough.

He turned to face Harry, his own eyes filling with bottled tears waiting for a reason to spill over his cheeks. But he wouldn't let them fall.

"I came in here when i noticed that you needed help. I offer my services knowing full well that you hate me, but i still offer to teach to dance so you don't embarrass yourself when you open the ball in just over a month. I am the one giving up my evenings for this so why is it that i am the one who will leave here tonight his blood stained hair?" He couldn't control it, tears kept coming. As he wiped away the fallen tears, he tried to keep his voice steady "I'll see you in lessons Harry. I - I don't think continuing this is a g - good idea. Find someone else." And he meant every word of it, he just wish it wouldn't hurt so bad to walk away from Potter.

"Malfoy!" Shouted Harry as he ran out of the room and after Draco. "Come back!"

"No Harry." He said as Harry grabbed his arm and pulled back. "I'm going to Madam Pomphrey to get something to fix this." He said as he took his arm back and pointed to the back of his head, feeling the slow trickle of blood down the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what i did. I didn't realise it was that big of a deal, not that it's an excuse. Please give me another chance? I really need to learn to dance for this bloody ball." An apologetic smile made its way onto Harry's face, making Draco's heart flutter and his stomach turn into knots. He was doomed from the start.

"Fine. But i expect you to try and make up for this. A Malfoy's hair is precious." The tiniest of smiles presented itself onto Draco's face, breaking the tension of the past moments. "Now get to bed, you'll be having a late night tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day. And remember what i told you, your best dress robes and if they aren't good enough, we'll have to buy you some new ones."

"Why are you being so nice to me? We've always hated each other."

"There's a fine line, Harry." And with that he left, not turning back. He made his was to Madam Pomphrey, lightly knocking on her office door, knowing she would hear it in her living quarters.

"Oh dear, what have you done this time?" She asked as she moved over towards the cupboard containing the potions she kept for Draco, including dreamless sleep, sleeping draught, many different types of cures for common poisons, bone healing potions and pain potions. When Draco returned from the holidays, well, it's obvious he had a lot to deal with. First it started out with snide comments from some of the Slytherins.

"_Coward!" Then the whole school, seeing the Slytherins taking the piss out of one of their own, thought it must be okay for them to do it. Gryffindors were shouting "Death Eater scum!", "You should be dead!" But this didn't bother Draco, he was used to it. It made him retreat into himself. He only did his school work, only talked to the teachers and partners for lessons, never left the dungeons apart from meal times, lessons and his nightly walks around the castle. Never stirring up trouble and definitely staying far away from the Golden Trio._

_Before long, things were being thrown. Bits of food from meal times, potion ingredients, little rocks and twigs. This made him stop going to dinner and breakfast, stealing food from the kitchens when he could. After this had happened, he was surprised when it was just objects being thrown. It started three weeks in the new school term; Draco was minding his own business, sitting under a tree by the lake and finishing his Arithmancy homework when a couple of 6__th__ years hexed him to within an inch of his life. If it weren't for Potter, who just so happens to have been walking by, Draco would probably be in a coma, or worse. He spent a week in the hospital wing under intensive care. Following his departure from the hospital wing, things only got worse. Three days after leaving the hospital wing, Draco was walking to his Arithmancy lesson, not knowing that around the corner he was just moments from him, the same 6__th__ year boys would jump him and nearly send him to his death, again, if the Golden Boy didn't find him. Punches were thrown to his gut until he was lying on the floor curled in on himself, trying to protect his beautiful face. When he felt pain shoot down his back and to every part of his body, he knew someone had kicked him in the back. Panic shot through him, clichés like "never move again" ran through his mind as the boys continued to beat him. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight them off so he lay there, passive and not caring. Not caring if they killed him. It's not like he had any family or friends. Everyone had abandoned him._

"_Hey! Get away from him! "Screamed the voice of angels which was soon followed by hurried feet getting louder._

"_Why should we? It's because of him i have no parents." replied one of the sixth year boys. Draco didn't move, didn't want to move. Everything hurt. Pain was pounding around his body like his blood in his veins. He knew he was about to pass out, but the angel's voice he could hear kept him conscious._

"_He is not the reason why your parents are dead. Now get the fuck away from him before i hex all of your balls off and make you eat them for lunch." The beautiful brunette said with a hint of menacing in his voice._

"_You would never hurt us. Gryffindor's Golden Boy hurting his fellow students? Nah, I don't think you will." The boy teased. Not knowing how Harry had a bad temper when it came to his innocence._

_Raising his wand, Harry silently threatened the boy, intending to go through with his threat._

"_Leave. Now." And they did. They ran when they saw the frightening gleam in Harry's eyes._

_Draco still didn't move, not feeling any part of his body. Soft hands touched his shoulder; a kind voice whispered in his ear words that Draco couldn't understand. Suddenly, he felt weightless, flying. Opening his eyes for the first time in what felt like hours, Draco saw a beautiful sight. Harry Potter was carrying him to the hospital wing. Harry Potter dropped him on a bed in the hospital wing. Harry Potter was helping Draco Malfoy from bullies by standing up for him and taking him to get better. Draco's heart swelled, then deflated when he realised it was probably Potter's hero complex kicking in._

That was the start of Draco's trips to the hospital wing and the bed unofficially labelled 'Draco's bed, keep away.'

"I slipped down on my nightly walk. Someone must not have cleaned up a spillage." explained Draco as he lightly touched the back of his head, feeling the damp touch of blood. "Smacked my head on the wall. I need some dreamless sleep and some of that stuff you gave me last week, the time i was pushed down the stairs." He just wanted to get to bed. Madam Pomphrey gave him the potions and sent him on his way after checking for concussion and giving him a worried look he'd seen far too many times on her face.

Even if Draco lay in bed with a newly healed crack in his head and too much dreamless sleep potion in his system, he couldn't stop the smile splitting his face in half. He had continuous dates with his secret crush every day for over a month. Not even the bullies could get him down anymore. Not when he would be holding Harry in his arms every night like he so wished to do. And Harry couldn't complain.

_I wonder if Harry will soon grow to become my friend, and maybe more._ Was the last thought that graced Draco's minds before he fell into the deepest sleep he'd ever had.

It was the night of the ball and Draco was waiting alone with the other students for Harry to enter the beautifully decorated Great Hall with girl Weasley on his arm. Every night for a month Harry and Draco met up in the same abandoned class room to practice the Waltz. With Draco's master dance skills and increasing patients, Harry was able to learn the steps to a basic Waltz in a small amount of time.

Draco smirked as he remember the times when Harry would make a mistake, storm off in a temper, soon to return because, as he had said countless times "I killed Voldemort for fucks' sake I can bloody well learn to dance". Hearing the Dark Lord's name from the brunette unsettled Draco a lot. But after a while of hearing it over and over again, Draco got used to it, just like he got used to the sinking feeling of Harry never returning his feelings. Over the past few weeks, Draco had tried as hard as he could to trick Harry into revealing his un-dying love for him, with no such luck. They would dance, Harry would leave then come back in a huff, then the lesson would be over and Harry would leave towards the Gryffindor Tower while Draco would make his way down to the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons.

Draco was pulled from his memories when the crowd stopped cheering, signifying that the dance would start shortly. He moved towards the front of the huge circle with Harry and Ginny in the middle. He got to the front just as Harry and ginger haired Weasley girl took each other into their arms. He almost laughed out loud when he saw Harry move into the position of the follower, only to correct himself and turn into the leader. Draco had taught Harry both how to lead and how to follow, learning himself at a young age.

The smile he saw on Harry's face nearly split his face in half. A deep pain in the middle of his chest started as he saw the love Harry had for Ginny in his sparkling green eyes. He knew he should have been happy for Harry, for finding his true love in the girl before him, but how could he be happy for his own true love when Harry loved someone else. A woman as well, suggesting Harry could never fancy a man. Draco stayed for the first song, but couldn't take much more than that. He started to walk away from the hall, not wanting to cause a scene and for anyone to see the almost tears that were about to burst from his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. How could he live to see Harry leave Hogwarts, marry Ginny, have many children and be the happiest he could ever be, without himself. No, he couldn't live to watch it. It was far too painful to watch Harry dance with Ginny let alone see in the papers that she would have his child. It's not like he had anything else in the world. Everyone hated him.

Just as he reached the grand doors of the Great Hall, he felt hand grab his wrist tightly.

"And where do you think you're going?" Harry asked, not letting go of Draco's wrist. Draco couldn't turn around, couldn't let Harry see the pain in his eyes.

"To bed, I'm tired." Draco answered, trying to make his voice sound confident and calm, not at all what he was truly feeling. "I have no need to be here".

"Oh yes you do, I want a dance, Draco." At this he turned, surprise written all over his face. _Did Harry just say what I think he did… _he thought.

"I'm sure there are plenty of girls here who would just kill to dance with the great Harry Potter." He said spitefully, trying to hide his sadness behind his famous Malfoy mask, only to fail as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Yeah, they would. But I wouldn't kill to dance with them. I would only kill to dance with you, Draco." Admitted Harry, relishing the shock that was on Draco's face. Without giving Draco enough time for him to answer, Harry pulled the stunned blond onto the dance floor where there were many couples swaying to the slow, informal music. When Harry moved into the position of follower, Draco was forced to take up the role of leader and not minding one bit.

Everyone around them stopped and stared. The music ceased to play but neither boy noticed. They were so wrapped up in their own bubble, oblivious to the outside world, that they didn't need music in order to dance with each other.

Harry leaned up to whisper in Draco's ear, "Thank you, Draco. Not just for teaching me how to dance, but for showing me a different side to you. A side that I could love." At this confession, Draco's knees nearly buckled. _Harry, love, him? It cannot be._

As Draco didn't respond, Harry continued, "Yes I said it, love. Over the past few weeks, I have been spending my evenings with the most beautiful person I have ever met." Before Harry could continue, Draco spoke, "But, you looked so happy dancing with girl Weasley. I would never…"

"I didn't see her, I only saw you." Draco's tears were coming thick and fast now. He couldn't believe it. The mere idea that Harry could return his feelings was completely foreign to Draco. But here Harry was, proclaiming his love for speechless blond in the most inappropriate setting. Draco could only laugh.

But before he could laugh for long, Draco felt a soft hand on the back of his neck, gently guiding him down towards Harry's face. The press of Harry soft and plump lips against his was more perfect than any day dream he ever had. Harry took control, but not overly so. Draco's hand crept up Harry's arm to lay rest on Harry neck, tilting his head upwards for better access. Harry let out a small moan in which Draco took advantage of slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, lightly caressing the inside of Potter's mouth. It was better than he could ever dream. Harry's arms snaked around Draco's waist and pulled him closer, closer than they had been when dancing together. Draco's fingers started tangling themselves into dark, thick hair to pull him into a deeper kiss, a kiss he would remember for the rest of his life he was certain.

Complete silence enveloped them as everyone was far too shocked to even breathe let alone make any sort of noise. Jaws lay open, glasses lay smashed on the floor, friends stood, shocked to the core that their Gryffindor Golden Boy was in fact gay and, apparently, in love with Draco Malfoy. But none of this mattered to the couple in the middle. For Draco, It was a dream come true. He never truly thought he deserved this, for Harry, or anyone, to love him. For the Boy-Wonder, it was like returning home to a place he never knew before. Like his life was slotting in place. He had suspected he was gay for quite some time now, but he never thought Draco Malfoy to be overly attractive. Until he started seeing Malfoy as Draco and until he saw what was beyond that infamous Malfoy mask that kept everyone out. Neither Hermione nor Ron knew of his preferences. He was planning on telling them tonight, by kissing Draco.

Unfortunately, they could not stand there kissing in their own little world for long for they both had to come up for air. When they stopped, they looked into each other's eyes, trying to find a modicum of doubt, but none was found.

"Harry!" screamed Ginny. "What the hell are you doing? I thought you loved me…"

"No Ginny, you see, I love Draco. I'm really sorry."

"But he's a Death Eater." Voiced Ron from the other side of the room.

"No, he's not." Answered Harry with a smirk and a predatory glint in his eye, "he's mine"

Ginny ran from the room, crying. Harry knew her love for him was pure infatuation and for Harry Potter, the Chosen One, not Harry Potter, the 18 year old boy. He didn't want to hurt her, he still loved her like a sister, but she had to know that he would never love her more than that. True, he could have done it so she wasn't humiliated in front of the whole school, but contrary to popular belief, when it came to love, Harry was a coward and didn't know how to handle it.

Hermione and Ron walked up to the couple in the middle, not exactly angry but, confused. To Harry's surprise, Ron only smacked him on the back and looked at him with a smile on his face. "If he makes you happy, Harry, then I'm all for it. I trust your judgement and if you trust him, I guess I'll have to as well."

"Same goes for me Harry. I was a bit shocked when you randomly kissed Draco but, I can see it." Said Hermione before she turned to Draco, "If you hurt him, we will come down on you so hard that you won't know which way is up. Clear?" She asked sternly, not an ounce of playfulness in her tone.

"I promise to never hurt him. You have my word."

"Thank you."

No one knew what to do. Ginny had ran away, crying, back to the Gryffindor tower. Draco and Harry left to the Slytherin dorm, where they would not be disturbed and the rest of the school danced until the early hours of the morning.

As they lay in bed, Draco looked down at the sleeping Gryffindor, his head rest on his chest, dark hair splayed out everywhere on his pale skin, and couldn't help but not believe this all to be real. A smile threatened to split his face in half at the thought of waking up with Harry next to him, and Harry thought the same thing. He was where he was meant to be.

He knew the press would have a field day when they found out, but he would cross that bridge when he got to it. He would give an official statement to the Quibbler, announcing his sexual orientation along with his love for Draco Malfoy. He would ask that they be left in peace, considering how much the Wizarding World owed him and hopefully they would grant him his wish.

* * *

**I'm not really happy with the way i ended this but it really needed to end in order to get on with the rest of the story. Thanks for reading guys and please review :D Oh and i'm the only beta to this story so if anyone wants to job just message me. Cool. Bye.**


End file.
